Letters
by RoseDawn27729
Summary: Scorpius writes a letter to Rose telling her he wants to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron.
1. Chapter 1

**A Letter**

_Chapter 1_

It was a cold winters day and a fifteen year old boy was going old fashioned and writing a letter to his best friend. He wanted to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron on Christmas Eve to tell her how he really feels. The hating he felt only because his father told him to hate her but when he met her, on the Hogwarts Express on September first, all that changed and he instanly felt a conection. Four years later and he truly loved her from her bright red curled locks right down to her green converse that she constantly wore when she went to Hogsmeade with him. They did everything together. From eating breakfast in the Great Hall to talking by the fire with her cousins. This Christmas he wanted to be with her in her grand-parents home sitting on the couch or walking by the pond near her home, he didn't care as long as they were together on Christmas Day. At New Years he would be with his parens hopefully he would be able to introduce her to them and they would like her. Well his mother would love her from the moment she sees her but his father would need a little bit more to his father her whole family are blood traiters plus she is the daughter of a muggle-born. He loved her whatever his parents would think of her. As long as she loved him everything would be perfect.

The only thing that teenage boy wasn't aware of was that the girl he was writing to was thinking of him in her Gryffindor dorm, drawing hearts with the initials _S.M _and _R.W _insidethem on her parchment which she was supposed to be doing her Charms essay on. This was very unusual for her to be day dreaming when she was meant to be doing homework. Only one person in Hogwarts was able to do this to her. She stood from her chair and walked towards the door, thinking of his pale grey eyes, opened it and found her favourite cousin standing on the other side. She passed him and left the Common Room leaving her cousin standing with his mouth hanging open staring after her. She went down to the Great Hall and found who she was looking for sitting at the Gryffindor table with his pale hair bent over something exedingly interesting. Her mouth erupted into a wide smile and she practically skipped towards him. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, he saw her and slid the letter underneath his Transfiguration book.

She sat down beside him and smiled, he smiled back at her. He loved her smile, her perfect teeth and her full pink lips, which he so desperately wanted to kiss but he didn't. He wanted to wait, maybe they could 'accidently' get caught underneath some mistletoe and then they would have to kiss to be released from its spell. He couldn't do that, not to her, not to anyone, but especially not to her, even though he so desperatly wanted to.

She was talking to him and he was memorising each word she uttered;

"I can't wait to go back home and see mum and dad again. Can you wait to see your parents?"

"I can't wait to see Elanna. Mum says that she's getting better now I haven't seen her since she caught Chicken Pox and that was ages ago." He repiled

"I really hope she recovers fully for Christmas. I would really like to meet her, she's so beautiful not as beautiful as Victoire but she almost is. Are you sure no-one in your family is part Veela?"

"Positive." He answered laughing, "You should meet her, I think she'll like you very much. She's a bit protective of me but I'm more protective of her. You should have seen us when mother and father kept arguing when we were little. I would comfort her even though she's two years older than me."

This made the red head next to him smile a bigger smile, "I like hearing about your family. You've met most of mine so I can't really tell you much more about them. Plus their so damn famous that everybody in the Wizarding World knows their names. It's quite frustrating."

"I'd love to have a family as big as yours, I highly doubt life would ever get boring in your grandparents house at Christmas. I would love to go there one day and meet your family and try to make them see that I'm nothing like my great-grandfather who hated muggles, muggle borns, half-bloods and blood-traitors. I just see them as people and seeing as how pure-bloods are running low I think there should be more marriages between everyone, I don't care who as long as magic lives for a very long time to come."

She loved hearing about his views on the world. She thought he would make a very good Minister of Magic but every time she told him this he would look at her if she was crazy, which she most certainly was not.

"What are you thinking about Angel?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Why did you just call me Angel?"

"It suits you, you're my little red haired angel sent from heaven." She blushed.

"I'm not little. I'm petite. And thankyou." She answered still blushing. Her face was going the same colour as her hair.

She left the Great Hall without saying another word.

" You're most welcome." He whispered to himself.

He took out another piece of parchment and began writing a letter to his mother enquiring towards his sisters health and if he could bring a friend with him the next he went to visit her. He left the Great Hall and made his way towards the Owlery. Just as he came to the foot of the staris he came face to face with one of her cousins. Her favourite cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Letter**

_Chapter 2_

"What do you want Potter?" he asked.

"To make sure you don't break somebody's heart." The Potter boy answered.

He asked another question, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're a player but I don't want any girls' fragile heart shattered by a pretty boy."

"I am not a player." He responded angrily. "I have my sights set on one girl who sees me as just a friend."

"Oh, now I feel sorry for the Malfoy. Not! Out of curiosity, who is said girl?"

"Only someone out of your huge family." Scorpius was becoming very close to pushing past the bespectacled boy to send his letter.

"Please don't say Lily. Or Rose, or Roxy. Better yet. Take back what you just said. Not one of my uncles or my father would be pleased especially not Uncle Ron or Uncle Charlie. He works with dragons you know although Rose probably told you this." The Potter boy rambled on.

"You're right Rose did tell me and I know full well her father would kill me if I even kissed her, which I really want to do." He mumbled the last part but the black haired boy still heard him.

"You want to do what!" He yelled.

The Malfoy teen went even paler and ran straight back to his Ravenclaw dorm away from the angry Gryffindor. He was the son of the Boy who defeated the Dark Lord who was also head of the Auror office. If he made this boy angry he would be able to set his whole family on him. That would not be a plus with Rose. He had to get to know if she liked him before the Potter told her.

Scorpius left his dorm, careful of not bumping into any Weasley or Potter offspring, and went to the quidditch pitch. He needed to clear his head and the only two ways that could happen was if he was talking to Rose or being on a broomstick and right now the latter was winning. Walking down the path to the pitch he was away in his own world until a person came out from behind one of the trees.

"Heya Scorpius." It was Rose, one of the last people he wanted to see right now.

He ignored her and kept walking.

"Malfoy. Are you listening to me?" she was getting angry now. He thought she looked really pretty when she was angry but he would never dare tell her.

He turned around and looked her straight in the eye; he could tears welling up inside her blue eyes making her eyelashes damp. He couldn't stand seeing her cry but he couldn't hold her and comfort her the same way a boyfriend would, because he wasn't that but he was her best friend and he had to try.

"I don't like it when you use my surname to address me it reminds me who I am and what family I come from and I do not like that." He sounded displeased, "Would you like to come with me to the pitch?" he asked, he sounded a bit happier but his mouth was still set in a line.

"I'm sorry Scor. Of course I would like to join you on your way to the pitch." She took his arm and together they continued down the path and then they made their way through the gate and out onto the green grass.

He walked over to the broom shed and pulled out his and Rose's brooms. He handed Rose's broom to her and then mounted, she then mounted hers and they were off. Soaring through the sky like birds. Rose was hovering near one of the goal posts and Scorpius went towards her. He hovered next to her.

"Race you to the other end. You're going to want to be fast if you don't want to lose to a girl." She said to him before shooting towards the other three goal posts. He watched her go and loved her so much right now even though he couldn't show her. He yearned to hold her and twirl one of her many curls around his index finger.

He started going faster then faster the wind rushing past him. He made it to the other end but crashed head long into the middle goal posts' stand he fell from his broom and crashed to the sandy ground below. He blacked out the last thing he saw was a mass of red running towards him.

He woke up in a dark room with no windows and no doors. He shivered from the cold wind. White things fell from the ceiling above, scratch that last, the sky above. The room had no ceiling. He realised that it was snow when it had covered the ground below. He stood up from the freezing, wet ground and looked around to his surprise he saw a figure with dark hair and a white dress in front of him.

"Hello?" he called out. "Excuse me, do you where I am?"

"You are in a dream land, my name is Luciana. I am here to act as your guide to help you find out things of which you know not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Letters **

_Chapter 3- Memories_

The black haired beauty spoke to the young Malfoy with softness that he had only ever heard one other person speak with before – Rose Weasley, the girl who he loved so dearly. He suddenly remembered he still hadn't sent the letter because her cousin had to go and stop him at the bottom of the owlery's stairs and question him about the ginger angel. He remembered he that and her face went the same colour as her hair yet he still loved her with every fibre of his being. He couldn't stop loving her even though his father would disown him for loving a half-blood, he didn't care. He thought she was perfect and brave; well she was put in the house of Godric Gryffindor. Whereas he was put into the noble house of Rowena Ravenclaw which he was happy about but his father wasn't. His father believed he belonged in the house of Salazar Slytherin because his blood was pure but he chose to be sorted into Ravenclaw and the Sorting Hat agreed for he was very different to his father, he was more like his mother, kind, smart and dependent. The Sorting Hat told Scorpius that he had potential and courage but not enough to get him into Gryffindor. He gave his father this information and he cheered up slightly but not completely. His sister on the other hand was put into Gryffindor which greatly displeased her father and they didn't speak for two weeks later when she received her first detention for sneaking out at night to try and get other people into trouble. Scorpius, on the other hand, didn't get detention until the January of his first year for blowing up one of his potions in the professor's face; he received a headache from the lecture his head of house gave him. During his detention was when he met the beautiful, freckled eleven year old Weasley and liked her from that moment on. They hung out together in Hogsmeade in their third year and joined chess club together. When her first boyfriend broke up with her at the end of last year she came to him straight after she had talked to her cousin, Lily Potter. He loved her from then, he wanted to be the one who comforted her and held her whilst she wept.

"What are you doing to make me remember these things?" Scorpius finally asked the raven haired maiden.

"I have told you that I am here to tell you of things you know not." The Ravenclaw remembered her telling him this.

"Yes? What are these things you speak of?" Scorpius was growing impatient.

"I shall allow you to listen in on the conversation Miss Rose Weasley and Mr Albus Severus Potter are having at this precise moment whilst sitting by your bedside to help you to understand." She replied.


End file.
